Applejack vs. Hardshell
This is how Applejack vs. Hardshell goes in Sparkling Problems. walks through a corridor with Sparkling Bulkhead and Wheeljack on her back Applejack: Don't worry. We're almost out. hears something Applejack: gasps Hardshell. peeks through a door and sees Starscream and Hardshell talking with each other Starscream: Hardshell, what do you have to report? Hardshell: Yes. The ponies somehow snuck in. I believe they now seek to free their guardians from their miniture size. Applejack: herself, whisper I knew they were working together. Starscream: So, the Equines have come to turn their Autobot friends back to normal. Your brethren and I will make certain that they do not escape. In the meantime, go find the orange Earth Pony and bring her to me. Hardshell: Yes, Lord Starscream. and Hardshell set off to find the ponies while Applejack gallops off Applejack: Stay close you guys. runs into Hardshell, hanging upside down on the ceiling in robot mode Hardshell: Hello, my little one. climbs down from the ceiling Applejack: Hardshell. Hardshell: Applejack. Applejack: Been a long time. Hardshell: Too long. Applejack: What do you want? Hardshell: I'd like a challenge. throws his fist down and Applejack runs off Hardshell: You won't escape me! goes after Applejack and the two Sparkling Wreckers Hardshell: Where is the fight you promised me, my little Earth Pony? hides in a storage room Applejack: whisper You two should get outta here. It's not safe. finds Applejack and punches his fist through the door and tears it off its hinges and throws it away Hardshell: Your friends won't help you. You're stuck with me. advances on Applejack, who starts to gallop towards him as the two Sparkling Wreckers escape through an air vent Applejack: Hardshell Hardshell: Learned a few Wrecker tricks from your favorite Wrecker, my dear Applejack? Applejack: Yep. Hardshell: Well, you are impressive. Applejack: Leave it to Starscream to send an Insecticon to do his dirty work. Hardshell: You know a thing or two about dirty work yourself, Wielder of the Element of Honesty. Applejack: Yeah. Hardshell: Well, then, let's see you do a few more Wrecker tricks. fights her Applejack: How'd you know I wield the Element of Honesty? Hardshell: I know holds Applejack upside down by her tail Hardshell: Another Wrecker to add to my list and collection of Wreckers I defeated. Lord Starscream has trapped your precious friends with my Insecticon brethren. When I'm finished with you, they're next. Applejack: Ah ain't gonna let that happen. You'll just lose again. Hardshell: Not this time. Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle: Insecticons. Rainbow Dash: What do we do now? Fluttershy: I don't know. Rarity: But we'd better think fast. Pinkie Pie: We need find the other Autobots. Starlight Glimmer: Applejack probably has Wheeljack and Bulkhead in a safe place. Trixie: She always knows a good safe hiding place. Thorax: That is one cunning Earth Pony. Discord: This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan. arrives Starscream: Insecticons, take these ponies to the same place your leader put that Earth Pony. Insecticons: Yes, Lord Starscream. Insecticons leave with the ponies dangling by their tails in their hands, but Starlight uses a teleportation spell and teleports herself, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord away Starscream: growls Find those two unicorns, that former spirit of Chaos, and that Changeling traitor. Insecticons: Yes, Lord Starscream.